The Servant
by nolanb780
Summary: A new servant girl is seeking the job of the butler. But Sebastian stands in her way. She thinks he's human and makes him angry, he's ready to kill her. She's shocked at how fast Sebastian's collected self falls and loses his temper. Ciel is ready to kill her but decides not to. Sebastian's hunger for a soul is starting to get the better of him as the servant is locked up.


**Author's note: Well, I'm currently locked out of my roseofdarkness101 account. So here's a new account...which I may just stick with :)**

**May be a one shot but eh..idk. Also!**

**I am accepting requests on one shots for Black butler! Just give me an idea that you want me to write a complete one shot about.**

**Chapter 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

The new servant looked fine and innocent, but she wasn't. She watched as Sebastian poured Ciel's morning tea and help him dress. She wanted the main job, the highest paying job. She wanted to be the butler. She even made herself look like a guy for crying out loud! She glared at him with her bright golden brown eyes. They were filled with jealousy as she watched Sebastian preform his duties.

Throughout the day she had followed him around. Watching everything that he had to do. Then at the end of the day she smiled to herself. 'Now I know how to mess him up and get him fired. After all, we're only humans. It's not like he can do anything bad to me.' she thought to herself.

Little did the sneaky servant know, was that Sebastian was not human at all. He was a demon, who was loved by Ciel. In a fatherly kind of way.

* * *

**~Next day~**

As the new servant woke up her plans went into action. She quickly got dressed and rushed down to where Sebastian was making the tea. She waited until he wasn't looking and quickly poured more water in it. She knew what the Earl would do and made sure it was hotter. 'I know Ciel, he'll pour it in his hands.' she thought.

She hid as Sebastian turned. He didn't bother to look at the tea as he turned the heat off and put it on the cart. As he walked down the hallway with it, the servant followed.

Sebastian stopped and turned, surprising the servant.

"Ah, Charlie, what are you doing?" he asked nicely.

"Um...following you around to see how the Earl likes jobs done." she replied smoothly.

Sebastian stared at her with confused ruby red eyes, before turning and continuing to the Earl's room. Charlie followed quietly as Sebastian opened the large wooden door. She stood silently and watched as Sebastian woke him up. Ciel grabbed the small cup of tea and took a sip. He hissed and then glared at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel said.

Sebastian walked up to him. "Yes?"

"Hold out your hands."

Sebastian held out his hands, knowing what was coming. Since Ciel had done it before. He dumped the burning hot liquid on the demon's hands. Sebastian winced and hissed with pain as he quickly wiped his hands. Ciel put the cup down.

"It was far to watery and hot!" he growled.

"Sorry, young master." Sebastian said as he tried to pick up things with his burnt hands.

Ciel ignored the fact that the demon wasn't healing.

Charlie watched and had the ghost of a cold smile on her face. After they were done Ciel sat in his study, reading papers.

* * *

**~2 hours later~**

Charlie walked in and bowed.

"Yes, Charlie?" Ciel asked.

"Um, young master, Sebastian sent me to take care of you for the rest of the day." she said.

Ciel's eyes flashed with deep concern but it was gone in seconds. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, sir. He sounded like...he was tired or something." she replied.

"Hmm...go get Bard to check on him." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, young master." Charlie said as she bowed. Copying Sebastian.

She quickly walked down to the kitchen where Bard was. When she walked in he looked up. "What is it?" he asked.

"The earl had asked you to go check on Sebastian. If you're to busy I could..." she said.

"Whatever, I'm busy with this cake."

Shes smiled as she walked back out. Not bothering to even attempt to check on Sebastian, she slowly walked back to Ciel. When she got to the study he looked at her.

"Well?" Ciel asked.

"I checked on Sebastian instead, he's sleeping." Charlie replied.

"What's exactly wrong with him?"

"Um...er..."

"You're not lying...are you?"

"No! He's just sick that's all."

"Sebastian has never gotten sick."

"He had to sometime in his life. He's a human-

"You're wrong." Ciel said as he stood up. "He's not."

"What is he then?"

"Hard to explain, leave. I will check on him."

Charlie blinked before leaving, only to hide around the corner from Sebastian's room. 'Not human? What is he then?' she wondered.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, rushed but he. Rough draft I guess. :) sorry for any mistakes! :P**


End file.
